


The Way It Should Be

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт!АУ, где на телах родственных душ появляются слова, которые станут первыми услышанными ими друг от друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

В четырнадцать лет, когда Айдан проснулся от неясного ощущения — не боль, но где-то рядом — и в предутренних сумерках разглядел на своей груди острые косые буквы, он успел ощутить себя самым счастливым человеком в мире на целых две минуты. Те понадобились на то, чтобы найти свечу и зажечь огонь трясущимися пальцами. Айдан подскочил к зеркалу; сердце колотилось у горла, ладони взмокли от волнения.

«Здесь умрет Серый Страж»

Он несколько раз перечитал надпись, беззвучно шевеля губами, но не решаясь произнести вслух.

Метки, в которых присутствовало слово «смерть», считались несчастливыми. Айдан водил пальцами по своей сулящей беды отметине и пытался представить, где и когда эти слова прозвучали бы не угрозой, а чем-то безобидным, может быть, дружественным — и не мог.

 

Спустя годы они с Гилмором придумали несколько обнадеживающе мирных ситуаций, в которых слова о смерти не звучали, как приговор. Гилмор весело говорил, что у девицы, встречающей незнакомца такими речами, наверное, тот еще характер — и Айдан соглашался, весело фыркая. У самого Гилмора не было метки, но он не очень-то горевал по этому поводу.

— Они не всегда появляются так рано, как у тебя, — рассуждал он, сидя с Айданом на крыше и грызя маленькие красные яблочки — кислые и вяжущие на языке. — У Тома, например, возникла в тридцатник: «еще пинту, милый?»

— А у Гарахэла и того позже, — припомнил Айдан, глотая кислый яблочный сок и кривясь невольно.

— Это которого? — уточнил Гилмор; Гарахэлов они знали с полдюжины.

— Матушкиного садовника. Да ты его, кажется, не застал. Он был совсем старый, даже седеть начал.

— Да, — согласился Гилмор. — О том я и говорю — глядишь, появится позже, а я пока сделаю себе имя, заслужу красивое прозвище... Я ж еще не седой?

Айдан пихнул его локтем.

— Рыжий, как морковь. Такое у тебя и будет прозвище — сэр Гилмор Морковный.

Вскоре сэр Гилмор Морковный загорелся желанием вступить в ряды Серых Стражей; Айдан, разумеется, и не заговаривал о подобном, предвидя реакцию матушки и отца. Орден сам пришел к ним — Стражем Дунканом, немолодым мужчиной с густой бородой, мягким голосом и внимательными глазами.

Айдан твердо верил в судьбу, в ее неизбежность; в явлении Дункана в их замок он видел высшую волю.

Так, должно быть, оно и было. 

2.

Все варианты, придуманные верным Гилмором, оказались далеки от реальности — прав был Айдан, в тот самый первый раз, когда представил, что фраза «здесь умрет Серый Страж» будет адресована ему.

Его Родственная Душа оказалась эльфом не выше пяти футов ростом, мужчиной, светловолосым и смуглокожим. Пока он лежал, бессознательный, у ног Айдана, тот смотрел на него сверху вниз и не мог избавиться от мысли, навязчивой и неприятной: он ожидал не этого.

Его жизнь представлялась ему телегой, у которой с оси слетело колесо — та еще тащилась вперед кое-как, оставляя за собой неровный след, но совсем не так и не туда, куда должна была. Он невольно ожидал, что человек, предназначенный ему судьбой, станет опорой, поможет вернуться к проторенной колее — но остроухий южанин, заманивший его в ловушку, никак не подходил на эту роль. 

И все же, когда эльф застонал и приоткрыл глаза насыщенного медового цвета, Айдан невольно затаил дыхание, помедлив в нерешительности, прежде чем произнести слова, которые его рукой должны были быть выписаны на этой смуглой коже.

— У меня есть вопросы.

Эльф моргнул, сфокусировал взгляд на Айдане — очевидно, это далось ему с некоторым трудом — и вздохнул.

— Значит, меня будут допрашивать? Позволь мне сберечь твое время...

Его лицо не дрогнуло, в глазах не появилось узнавания. Слова, произнесенные Айданом, ни о чем ему не говорили.

 

— Мне кажется, мой дорогой страж, ты меня избегаешь, — заявил Зевран, усаживаясь рядом с Айданом.

— Нет, — мгновенно отозвался Айдан, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Хочешь сказать, ты просто предпочитаешь точить свой меч в одиночестве? — поинтересовался Зевран, приподнимая брови; и тон его голоса, и выражение его лица не оставляли сомнений — несносный эльф хотел, чтобы его поняли превратно.

— Я не очень разговорчивый, — хмуро поведал Айдан.

Он и правда не искал компании после того, что случилось с его семьей. Ему нужно было время — много времени. 

— Это легко заметить, — согласился Зевран — тон Айдана не только его не задел, но и не остудил желание пообщаться. — Впрочем, тебе на счастье, я могу говорить за двоих.

У него был приятный акцент, и он забавно выговаривал букву "р" — очень четко, очень слышно. Айдан, продолжая водить точильным камнем по лезвию, невольно прислушивался к его болтовне — о кожаных сапогах, об Антиве, о его работе — которую, откровенно говоря, Айдану сложно было признать делом достойным. Зевран, похоже, и правда не нуждался в собеседнике, но его трескотня странным образом расслабляла; Айдан сам не заметил, как отложил меч и полуобернулся к Зеврану, казавшемуся в сумерках совсем смуглым.

— У вас в Антиве, — неожиданно для себя сказал он, и эльф заинтересованно посмотрел на Айдана, ожидая продолжения. — Я слышал, там метки... не считаются чем-то настолько личным, как у нас.

Зевран приподнял брови.

— Совершенно верно, мой дорогой страж. В Антиве их не прячут под пять слоев одежды, как это принято у вас... я решил бы, что это просто необходимость — в Ферелдене, как я заметил, довольно холодно... но мне сказали, у вас это считается чем-то непристойным — демонстрировать свои метки.

— Потому что это непристойно, — решительно сказал Айдан, и Зевран издал смешок.

— Возможно, — нехотя согласился он. — Впрочем, в Антиве узоры на коже считаются украшением — как ты мог заметить, глядя на меня...

Сил испытать разочарование во второй раз Айдан не нашел. Он скользнул взглядом по голым коленям, рукам, покрывшимся мурашками, и, пока Зевран продолжал соловьем разливаться о достоинствах своей Антивы, накинул ему на плечи свой плащ, отороченный волчьим мехом, одну из немногих вещей, что остались у него на память о доме.

Зевран как-то неловко — смущенно? — улыбнулся и поинтересовался:

— У вас так ухаживают? Стоит ли мне приготовиться к тому, что ты закинешь меня на плечо и утащишь в палатку, чтобы насладиться взятым в битве трофеем?

Айдан не удержался от смешка.

— Я дам тебе знать, если захочу чем-нибудь там насладиться, — заверил он, и Зевран снова улыбнулся — на этот раз почти томно.

— Жду не дождусь.

 

Когда Зевран снова подошел к нему, он больше не улыбался.

— Герб на плаще, — отрывисто сказал он — акцент вдруг стал заметнее. — Я узнал.

Айдан покосился на него, вороша веткой угли в костре. Его очередь дежурить подходила к концу, на небе светлели звезды.

— Я не умею утешать, — полушепотом добавил Зевран. — Но, знаешь... если ты захочешь отвлечься... я довольно искусен в том, чтобы отвлекать от...

Айдан обернулся, глядя на него с неверием, и Зевран запнулся, а потом просиял неуместной улыбкой.

— Я понял. Не в твоем вкусе...

— Спасибо, — сказал Айдан — ужас от того, что его Родственная Душа только что предложила перепихнуться, чтобы не думать об убитых родных, слегка отступил. — Не хочу об этом говорить, но...

Улыбка Зеврана перестала быть такой ненастоящей.

— Вряд ли кому доставляет удовольствие обсуждать трагедии. 

— Иди к огню, раз уж встал, — предложил Айдан и покачал головой, когда приблизившийся Зевран протянул ему плащ. — Оставь пока при себе. Расчихаешься еще, сидя в засаде. 

— Щедрость ваша, мой страж, не знает границ, — чопорно ответил Зевран и по-мальчишески подмигнул.

 

Они больше не говорили ни о семье Айдана, ни о метках, но Зевран горазд был порассуждать обо всем на свете и, кажется, искренне наслаждался его компанией. Хоть Айдан и был поначалу немногословен, Зеврану раз за разом удавалось его разговорить — и он вдруг с удивлением заметил, что ледяная корка где-то внутри трескается, кошмары приходят все реже, а раз или два ему даже приснился Зевран — после тех снов он просыпался смущенным и возбужденным. 

— Рад видеть, что ты повеселел, друг, — сказал ему как-то раз Алистер, пока они отмывали от копоти котелок — где-то на границе с Брессилианским лесом, в который Айдан предпочел бы больше никогда не заглядывать. — Если это Зевран на тебя так влияет, то, может быть, мы не зря взяли его в отряд.

Айдан вдруг почувствовал сумасшедшее желание рассказать ему про свою Родственную Душу; насилу сдержавшись, он осторожно спросил:

— Скажи, а у тебя есть метка?

Алистер выронил котелок, и тот мгновенно понесло вниз течением небольшой речушки. Мабари, залившись радостным лаем, тут же плюхнулся в воду, скорее мешая, чем помогая Алистеру схватить пропажу. Когда тот вернулся к Айдану, он был мокрый до нитки, смущенный и сердитый.

— Думай, о чем спрашиваешь! Или хотя бы предупреждай: «сейчас, Алистер, я задам тебе каверзный личный вопрос». 

— Так да или нет? — весело спросил Айдан. — Хотя твоя реакция тебя выдает.

Алистер бросил смущенный взгляд из-под мокрой челки, потом оглянулся по сторонам, как будто ожидал, что лес полон шпионов, повернулся к Айдану спиной и задрал рубашку.

На пояснице у него чернела надпись: «этот, лохматый?»

Айдан приложил все усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Вы еще не встретились? — уточнил он. 

— Нет, — буркнул Алистер. — И я не уверен, что хочу... то есть, хочу, конечно, но... не очень-то вежливо это звучит, правда? 

— Есть немного, — согласился Айдан, и Алистер хитро глянул на него.

— А что насчет тебя? Не зря же ты завел этот разговор?

Прежде Айдан говорил о своей метке только с Гилмором и семьей; было неловко рассказывать кому-то постороннему нечто настолько личное — но ведь Алистер показал ему свою.

— В общем, — буркнул Айдан, не глядя на Алистера. — Это Зевран.

И тогда Алистер снова уронил котелок.

3.

Длительное и утомительное путешествие на Глубинные Тропы заняло у них месяц, но Айдану казалось, что там, под землей, он постарел на несколько лет. Видение огромных залов и покрытых Скверной колонн обещало не раз и не два появиться в его снах — но когда они вышли на поверхность, солнце заливало землю, серебря снег, в воздухе белели облачка пара, в которые превращались выдохи, и Айдан вдруг осознал: до момента, когда он отправится в свой последний путь на Глубинные Тропы, у него очень много времени.

Он собирался отыскать эрла Хоу и тейрна Логейна и вонзить кинжалы обоим в глотки так глубоко, чтобы заалевшее острие вышло из плоти с другой стороны.

А потом — он собирался остановить Мор, и долгие годы быть Серым Стражем, таким, каким мечтал, но не смог быть Гилмор. Найти свое место среди братьев и сестер, и, если повезет...

Айдан поймал взгляд Зеврана и улыбнулся.

Его телега снова была о четырех колесах.

 

Башня Круга Магов оказалась последним препятствием, отделявшим их от Денерима. 

Стражу-командору Грегору и Первому Чародею Ирвингу Создатель не дал возможности скрыть свое духовное родство — их метки темнели на левых щеках. Пока они тихо говорили о чем-то, и Ирвинг то и дело успокаивающим жестом касался грудной пластины доспеха Стража-командора, одна из молодых чародеек взяла Айдана за руку и настойчиво потянула в сторону.

— Иди за мной, — шепнула она.

Айдан, уже встречавшийся с тем, что девушки хотели выразить свою благодарность в таких формах, которые он не мог принять, мягко попытался высвободить руку.

— Простите, но вы...

Она оглянулась на него — и в ее темных глазах Айдан безошибочно прочел полное отсутствие желания благодарить его за что-либо. 

— Я скоро вернусь, — бросил он своему отряду и последовал за девушкой. Алистер посмотрел на него с беспокойством, и Айдан добавил: — Все в порядке.

Чародейка завела его в полутемную кладовку, и Айдан про себя отметил, что это, должно быть, единственное место, которое не пострадало от демонов.

— Что слышно из большого мира? — взволнованно прошептала девушка. — Из Денерима? Мы здесь ничего не знаем.

Ей почему-то было очень важно это знать, и Айдан ответил:

— После смерти короля Кайлана власть сосредоточилась в руках королевы Аноры и ее отца.

Она стояла так близко, что Айдан чувствовал запах ее волос, до боли знакомый — тем же маслом умащивала волосы мама — и слышал ее взволнованное дыхание. Казалось, новости ее успокоили — она протяжно выдохнула.

— Впрочем, это ненадолго, — добавил Айдан — запах, с легкой ноткой горечи, заставил разом заныть все старые раны. 

— Ненадолго? — переспросила чародейка.

Он мог бы сказать о том, что Логейн подсылал к нему убийцу, что покрывает эрла Хоу, предателя и законченную мразь, но он сказал не это.

— Логейн узурпировал власть не по праву. Ему придется за это ответить — головой.

Чародейка вдруг резко выпрямилась. Она была ниже Айдана почти на голову, и все равно стала казаться угрожающей, и ему захотелось положить ладонь на эфес меча.

— Тейрн Логейн, — выдохнула она. — Герой Дейна. Он лучший полководец в Ферелдене, это все знают, он...

— Как тебя зовут? — перебил ее Айдан.

— Амелл.

— Ты была под Остагаром, Амелл?

Он был почти уверен, что она ответит «нет», но она снова посмотрела на него своими темными глазами и решительно сказала:

— Да, была.

— Значит, не мне тебе рассказывать: он бросил короля Кайлана...

— Чтобы спасти армию! — шепотом выкрикнула она, и лицо девочки на миг стало совсем несчастным. 

Она вдруг бросилась расстегивать мантию, Айдан попытался оставить ее руки, но она вырвала их, и Айдан против воли уставился на высокую упругую грудь с розовыми сосками.

Амелл торопливо прикрылась ладонью, и чуть ниже ее груди — хотя взгляд против воли полз наверх — Айдан прочитал надпись неровным, скачущим почерком: «Так значит, вот ваши маги?»

Дополнительных объяснений ему не требовалось — Логейн мог быть властолюбцем, бросившим своего короля умирать, или мудрым полководцем, пытавшимся спасти армию; для нее это не имело особенного значения.

Губы Амелл дрожали, но смотрела она так, как будто хотела его ударить. Теперь, когда она стояла ближе, запах ее волос ощущался особенно ярко, и Айдан вдруг испытал желание оттолкнуть ее, наорать — какое право она имела просить его пощадить Логейна? Пусть не вслух, но ее взгляд, эта ее метка — они молили Айдана быть милосердным ради человека, который был ее Родственной Душой — и который бросил ее, как и многих других, умирать под Остагаром.

Дверь почти беззвучно приоткрылась, и они с Амелл одновременно обернулись к ней.

— Ох, прошу прощения! — быстро сказал Зевран и поднял открытые ладони. — Мы забеспокоились, но я вижу, что помощь...

— Мы уходим, — резко сказал Айдан и рванул из проклятой кладовки так быстро, что Зевран едва успел сделать шаг назад.

Тот посмотрел на него озабоченно, и Айдан покачал головой: все потом.

Зевран кивнул, и от мысли, что его собственная Родственная Душа не признает их связи, Айдану захотелось вернуться и дать девчонке пощечину. Он прерывисто выдохнул и уже вслух сказал:

— Все потом.

 

Но «потом» так и не наступило. Айдан не мог пощадить Логейна, покрывавшего убийцу его родителей, но теперь мысль о мести отдавала горечью. Айдан стремился поступать правильно — это рождало в нем ощущение спокойствия. Он до тошноты злился на проклятую девчонку, лишившую его суждения однозначности. 

Айдан так и не принял решения, когда пошел вызволять королеву Анору — добавив к прегрешениям Логейна еще одно, и угодив милостью его дочери в форт Драккон.

4.

— Я думаю, — решительно сказал Алистер, стуча зубами. — Они это ради того, чтобы сломить наш боевой дух.

— Неплохая попытка, — буркнул Айдан, и Алистер криво ухмыльнулся.

Каменные полы камеры были настолько холодны, что сводило ступни. Айдан и Алистер то и дело нелепо пританцовывали, пытаясь согреться. Алистер даже предложил Айдану попробовать "соблазнить стражника", Айдан учтиво согласился уступить эту честь ему, и они вернулись к ранее принятому решению: ждать помощи извне.

— Значит, вот какой у него почерк, — пробормотал Алистер, и Айдан невольно смутился. — Вот ведь нелепость, что заранее не поймешь — мужчина это или женщина.

— А есть разница? — поинтересовался Айдан, переступая с ноги на ноги. 

— Ну... — потянул Алистер. — Я, если честно, предпочитаю женщин. Хотя, если подумать... 

Айдан с интересом посмотрел на него.

— После знакомства с Морриган я уже не уверен, — решительно закончил Алистер. — Достанься мне она, я бы с легкостью променял ее на какого-нибудь милого парня.

— Какого-нибудь милого парня, — повторил Айдан. — Друг мой, да ты заглядываешь в бездну. 

Алистер рассмеялся и вдруг зажал себе рот ладонью. Прислушавшись, Айдан тоже уловил шум извне, и мысленно вознес краткую молитву Создателю. Этот холодный пол изрядно его измучил.

Спустя время, показавшееся нестерпимо долгим, решетка камеры распахнулась, и Айдан был уверен, что никогда еще усмешка Морриган не вызывала в нем такого сердечного расположения.

— О нет, — буркнул Алистер и попытался спрятаться за Айдана.

Тот перевел улыбающийся взгляд на Зеврана и застыл. Зевран, не мигая, смотрел на его грудь; лицо его стало непривычно бледным, губы сжались. Айдану показалось, что буквы на его коже начали гореть.

— Что ж, — сказала Морриган — кажется, она тоже была удивлена. — Нашли мы вас не в том, признаться...

— Что? — перебил ее Зевран и поднял на Айдана глаза. — Ты!

В его тоне было столько возмущения, а в лице — столько негодования... Айдан смущенно потер затылок; этот разговор вышел бы тяжелым и без свидетелей, и все-таки откровенное удивление Зеврана согрело его так, что перестал терзать даже холодный пол.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — негромко сказал он. — И... не заинтересован.

Во взгляде Зеврана ему на миг почудилась откровенная ненависть. Потом он прерывисто вздохнул и отвернулся, пряча лицо.

— Вы захватили штаны?! — вскричал Алистер. — Потому что они нам очень нужны! И рубашки! Нам ужасно нужна одежда, просто необходима! 

Морриган протянула им свертки одежды, и они поспешили прикрыть наготу. Зевран, кажется, совладал с собой — даже взял на себя труд дергано улыбнуться Айдану, и тот ответил облегченной улыбкой.

Ему казалось, он готов прорваться к выходу, даже если его стережет дракон.

...проходя мимо тел, сваленных горой, он заметил яркое пятно рыжих волос и невольно обернулся.

На какое-то время он словно провалился куда-то — очнулся Айдан, сжимая в объятьях обнаженное тело с вывернутыми суставами. Его тянули за локти, что-то твердили, он различил голос Алистера, повторявший «совсем свихнулся!», и нашел в себе силы объяснить:

— Мой друг... это мой друг... 

«Был моим другом» — подумал он, и до крови вцепился зубами в губу, давя вой. Его престали тянуть, и Айдан подтащил мертвеца к себе. Кажется, он говорил что-то, твердил, что все закончилось. Потом скользнул взглядом по другим трупам, но их лиц не узнал. 

«Все это время он был здесь» — осознал Айдан. 

Если бы он пришел раньше — на неделю, на месяц... пока он улыбался Зеврану у костра, плескался с Алистером в реке, давал Винн расчесывать свои волосы, Гилмор умирал в этих застенках.

— Нам нужно идти, — мягко шепнул Зевран.

— Нет, — выдохнул Айдан.

Ему казалось, что силы, которые оставались у него даже после смерти родителей и Орианы с Ораном, окончательно оставили его.

— Если обнаружат нас — вряд ли выстоять удастся. Получится, напрасен был весь наш поход, — настойчиво сказала Морриган. — Идем. Ты мертвым не поможешь.

— Я его здесь не оставлю! — возмутился Айдан. 

— Я помогу, — тихо сказал Алистер и закинул одну руку Гилмора себе на плечи.

Айдан хотел сделать то же самое, но Зевран подтолкнул его в спину.

— Веди, — шепнул он. — Мы справимся.

 

Айдан отправил Гилмора в последний путь в своем плаще, том самом, отороченным волчьим мехом и с гербом его дома, и положил на погребальный костер щит с эмблемой Серых Стражей. Этого показалось мало, и он вложил Гилмору в руки кинжал, потом сорвал с себя медальон, положив ему на грудь, начал сдирать кольца не слушающимися пальцами.

— Хватит, — мягко попросила Лелиана, положив ладонь ему на запястье. — Не надо.

Айдан слепо глянул на нее, кивнул и поцеловал Гилмора в лоб. 

Когда костер догорел, он похоронил то, что осталось, и еще долго сидел на влажной траве, глядя на звезды. Потом пришел Зевран и молча сел рядом; спрашивать он ни о чем не стал.

5\. 

— Признаться, я удивлен, — сказал Зевран тем легким тоном, который давно перестал вводить Айдана в заблуждение.

— Чем именно?

— Твоим решением. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты приобрел прославленного полководца...

— И потерял Алистера.

Зевран положил узкую легкую ладонь ему на плечо.

— Он поступил как дурак. Вспылил.

— Это уж точно, — Айдан бросил на Зеврана быстрый взгляд. — Не он один, да? Поступил как дурак. 

— Я думал, мы собираемся отложить этот разговор до момента, когда уверимся, что оба выживем.

— Благодаря Морриган я вполне уверен в том, что я собираюсь выжить.

— О, ну раз ты собираешься...

— Зевран, — выдохнул Айдан. — Я думал... думал, что ты не хочешь этого.

Зевран смотрел на него так долго, что Айдану захотелось отвернуться, и, наконец, медленно произнес:

— И все же ты говорил со мной, таскал подарки, варил мне ту отраву, когда я все же простыл...

— Конечно, — удивился Айдан, и Зевран улыбнулся.

— Когда она только появилась, она была на общем языке, который я тогда не знал. Сам понимаешь, Воронам не нужны подобные... в общем, поверх нее нанесли другие. Я не... ты злишься.

Айдан выдохнул и усилием воли разжал кулаки.

Он действительно злился — на Воронов, которые попытались забрать у Зеврана даже это, которые и без того забрали у него непозволительно много...

— Я так хотел его убить, — выдохнул он. — Я бы сделал это без всяких раздумий. Но в Кинлохе я встретил чародейку... его чародейку. И я все равно хотел убить его, но теперь я обязан был хотя бы подумать перед этим. И когда я понял, что он не боится, а сожалеет... Фергюс сказал бы, что я совсем размяк из-за этой любовной чепухи. Я, конечно, сделал это потому, что он прославленный полководец. И потому, что он правда хотел спасти Ферелден — и я не знаю, справился ли бы я на его месте лучше. И потому, что там эта Амелл, с которой он, может быть, никогда больше не встретится.

Ладонь Зеврана начала поглаживать его плечо.

— Очень мудрый поступок — как ни посмотри, мой Страж.

— Я люблю тебя, — быстро сказал Айдан, и ладонь Зеврана замерла. — Я подумал, что... надо тебе сказать, наверное.

Глаза Зеврана в свете камина слегка блестели.

— Когда я отправлялся в Ферелден, — прошептал он. — Я думал, что меня ждет что угодно — но не это.

— Я тоже, знаешь ли, не ожидал встретить именно тебя, — сказал Айдан, и Зевран ощутимо вздохнул. — Нет! Я не это...тогда, на дороге, я думал, что это насмешка судьбы какая-то — дать мне встретить тебя, когда я меньше, чем я. Я думал, ничего не выйдет, а ты... ты был таким... и чем больше я о тебе узнаю, тем это... сильнее и крепче.

Ему показалось, что он несет стыдную чушь, но Зевран заулыбался — совершенно как мальчика, и это было главным, и Айдан, продолжая бормотать что-то, потянулся вперед и поцеловал его, довольно неуклюже.

— Давай еще раз, — выдохнул Зевран.

Во второй раз вышло медленно и чувственно; Айдан гладил Зеврана по спине, потом начал расстегивать застежки доспеха. Зевран не возражал, и вскоре Айдан добрался до обнаженной кожи — букв, выписанных его рукой, и правда нельзя было заметить; Зевран напрягся.

— Не вздумай, — прошептал Айдан в его теплую кожу. — Не в них дело.

— Слишком мудрый, — выдохнул Зевран, но, судя по голосу, он улыбался.

Айдан глубоко вдохнул запах его тела, потом тронул на пробу сосок кончиком языка, обвел несколько раз, пока тот не затвердел, и втянул в рот, посасывая — чем добился от Зеврана сладкого вздоха. У него совершенно не было опыта — казалось нелепым делить близость с кем-то, когда Создатель одарил его человеком, которого выбрал для него сам — но неуверенность тоже не пришла. После всего, чему ему пришлось научиться за последний год, постельная наука совсем не пугала — только влекла.

— Сильнее, — подсказал Зевран; Айдан сжал губы крепче и почувствовал, как тот задрожал.

Зевран охотно отзывался на каждое движение, тихо, поощрительно постанывал, и Айдан вынужден был в какой-то миг оторваться от него, чтобы небрежно и торопливо стянуть одежду. Камин давно погас, но жарко было невыносимо. Зевран тихо засмеялся, когда он наклонился к нему за поцелуем, его лицо радостно сияло, глаза возбужденно блестели, и сердце Айдана предприняло безуспешную попытку умереть от счастья. 

— Ты собираешься меня всего облизать? — весело спросил Зевран, когда Айдан принялся осыпать поцелуями его колени.

— Может быть, — пробормотал Айдан. — Если ты не заскучаешь.

— Это вряд ли, — отозвался Зевран, поднял колено Айдану на плечо и выдохнул приоткрытым ртом, когда тот стал подниматься поцелуями к его паху. — Скучать с тобой мне... ах... еще не приходилось. 

На всего Зеврана Айдана не хватило — не хватило, наверное, даже на четверть; нежное желание ласкать и любоваться сменилось более жадным, настойчивым. Зевран искусал себе все губы, казался совсем юным, совсем открытым, и Айдан безумно осторожничал с ним, не обращая внимания на стоны и понукания. Он считал себя человеком волевым — но оказался не готов к потоку бессовестных пошлостей, которыми принялся осыпать его Зевран, оружию столь страшному, что самоконтроль мгновенно его оставил. Хрипло застонав, Айдан толкнулся между смуглых и мускулистых бедер, почувствовал легкое сопротивление, лизнул соленое от пота ухо, прикусил острый хрящик, и Зевран, закричав, сам дернулся навстречу, заставив Айдана ловить ртом воздух. 

Он ощупью нашел ладонь Зеврана, немедленно утонувшую в его собственной, переплел пальцы и двинул бедрами — сперва плавно и медленно, потом — резче и быстрее.

— Еще! — сипло выкрикнул Зевран и тут же зашелся стоном, протяжным и хриплым.

Он говорил еще — но на антиванском, и Айдан различал только некоторые слова, а потом и они потонули в хриплых вздохах; его самого не хватало на слова, не хватало даже на связные мысли, когда сильное, горячее тело билось под ним и требовало двигаться.

Размышления — как и речи — могли подождать до утра, которое готовилось встретить их рыком Архидемона.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

Геральту было девять, когда на левом плече у него проступила выведенная неровным косым почерком надпись: «Да, нет, не уверен». Матушка сказала, что это благой знак, младшие сестры просили показать метку и восторженно ахали, старшие — с интересом выспрашивали все подробности, а чтобы Геральт не скупился на слова, угощали его лимонными пирожками. 

Спустя два года метка появилась у одной из его сестер — ровно за месяц до ее свадьбы. Помолвка была расторгнута, жених проявил понимание, и его семья оплатила половину затрат, которых потребовала подготовка к торжеству, но Джулия, по совершенно непонятным юному Геральту причинам, стала молчаливой и грустной. 

Лоуренс, бывший старше его на три года, а потому являвшийся в глазах Геральта неоспоримым авторитетом, великодушно объяснил:

— Не все хотят встретить свою Родственную Душу, галчонок. Иногда это, к тому же, чревато теми еще неприятностями. Малышке Джу все случившееся выбило почву из-под ног. 

Решительно несогласный Геральт процитировал строку из Песни Света, где говорилось об одном из Даров Создателя, за что был назван легковерным дураком, и все это привело к тому, что они с Лоуренсом от души вываляли друг друга в песке. Геральт, которому еще не была прощена недавно разбитая ваза, непременно получил бы нагоняй от матери, но Лоуренс взял всю вину на себя — и ссора немедленно была забыта. 

Спустя два месяца Джулия встретила в порту женщину — та была капитаном корабля и возила по Недремлющему морю ткани и благовония. Вернулась домой Джулия раскрасневшаяся и взволнованная, и хотя не сказала никому из домашних ни слова, а сразу поспешила в отцовский кабинет, через полчаса все поместье уже знало, что та женщина — ее Родственная Душа.

Джулия покинула отчий дом через две недели — и вновь увидел ее Геральт лишь спустя восемь лет, загоревшей, одетой в мужское, ругающейся, будто портовый грузчик. Сам он — в числе многочисленных родичей, откликнувшихся на призыв Джустинии V — как раз садился на корабль до Ферелдена. 

Пока «Разящий» отдавал швартовы и медленно выползал из бухты, Джулия стояла на причале и без устали махала им вслед. 

2\. 

Ферелден, охваченный войной, казался Тревельяну огромным, необъятным — и страдающим, будто живое существо. Он всегда считал власть тяжкой ношей, а не привилегией — и был счастлив тому, что не являлся старшим в роду. Разумеется, семья возлагала на него определенные ожидания — но Тревельян привык думать, что станет храмовником и, принеся обеты Создателю, будет служить, исполняя его волю по мере сил своих. Кто-то из его братьев и сестер жаждал признания, кого-то влекла власть; Тревельян находил удовольствие в мысли, что делает то, что нужно и должно. 

Ответственность, обрушившаяся на его плечи, оказалась ошеломительной. «Иметь возможность что-то сделать и не воспользоваться ей — преступление», — говорил отец, и Тревельян пытался ответить на каждую просьбу, поступавшую к нему, принести утешение каждому, кто в нем нуждался.

— Ты будь к себе понежнее, — посоветовал Варрик как-то вечером, помешивая в котелке приятно пахнущее варево. — Люди видят в тебе спасителя, Андрасте с мужскими причиндалами — но с отстрелом баранов, думается мне, они могут справиться и без божественной помощи. 

— Неравнодушие к чужим страданиям — та причина, по которой Создатель отметил Вестника, — немедленно возразила Кассандра.

Тревельян перевел взгляд на Соласа — тот улыбнулся и беззвучно прошептал (но Тревельян без труда прочитал по губам): «опять». 

Он оказался в очередной раз прав — перепалка Кассандры и Варрика затянулась; засыпая, Тревельян слышал, как они шепотом, чтобы не разбудить их с Соласом, переругиваются над опустевшим котелком.

 

Редклифф оказался похож на деревушку, и особенно блеклое впечатление производил после Вал Руайо — но выглядел вполне благополучным городком в сравнении с теми поселениями, что повстречались им во Внутренних Землях. Гомон обеспокоенных голосов витал над ним, будто писк мошкары; Тревельян то и дело ловил на себе подозрительные, обеспокоенные, оценивающие, полные надежды взгляды.

— Такое чувство, что мы тут не самые желанные гости, — пробормотал Варрик.

— Они не знают, чего от нас ждать, — предположил Тревельян. — И напуганы неизвестностью.

Он искренне верил в истинность своего суждения — но после приличествующего приветствия Великая Чародейка Фиона, которую они нашли в неприметной таверне, взглянула на него без намека на узнавание и напряженно спросила:

— Что привело вас в Редклифф?

— Мы здесь, потому что в Вал Руайо вы попросили о встрече, — ответил Тревельян, и Фиона нахмурилась.

— Вы, должно быть, ошиблись. Я не посещала Вал Руайо после произошедшего на Конклаве.

Ее удивление было неподдельным и искренним, но в напряженной спине и сердито поджатых губах Тревельян уловил намек на какую-то недоговоренность — и оказался прав: недоговоренность носила имя Гериона Алексиуса, являлась тевинтерским магистром — и не замедлила явиться. Тревельян спиной почувствовал неудовольствие и возмущение Кассандры, когда магистр Алексиус объявил, что Редклифф находится под его командованием, но за стол переговоров сел с готовностью и даже любопытством. 

Сам Тревельян был начисто лишен жилки первооткрывателя, но питал к ученым переходящее в благоговение восхищение; его осторожные вопросы, похоже, польстили магистру — глаза его потеплели, поза приобрела некоторую расслабленность, и Тревельян решил: с этим человеком можно договориться. Он не кровожадный тиран, каким изображают порой тевинтерских магов, а человек умный и, возможно, совсем не жестокий. 

Записка от Феликса заставила его предположить иное — если сын восставал против отца, стоило допустить мысль, что помыслы второго не столь уж благородны.

Когда Алексиус и Феликс удалились, Тревельян зачитал послание вслух.

— Звучит как ловушка, — усомнился Варрик.

— Или разумное предостережение, — мягко заметил Солас. — Что будем делать, Вестник?

Обращение все еще казалось чуждым, незаслуженным. Тревельян облизнул губы, перечитал выведенные уверенной рукой слова.

— Мы примем приглашение, — решил он, ни в чем не уверенный.

Церковь, в которой назначена была встреча, высилась на холме, немая и величавая.   
Покалывание в ладони оповестило Тревельяна о том, что поблизости Разрыв, за пару секунд до того, как он распахнул тяжелые двери и увидел его своими глазами — ядовито-зеленый, ощетинившийся черными пульсирующими шипами. Смуглый темноволосый человек, ловко орудовавший посохом, управлялся с демонами без особого труда; завидев Тревельяна, он обернулся и жизнерадостно возвестил:

— Отлично, наконец-то ты здесь! Теперь помоги мне закрыть его, будь так любезен.

 

Тевинтерец живо напомнил Тревельяну язычок пламени свечи — не столько поблескиванием многочисленных пряжек, сколько оживленной подвижностью: выражения его лица менялись с потрясающей скоростью, руки неутомимо жестикулировали, а в голосе скрывалось такое богатство интонаций, что ошеломленный первым впечатлением Тревельян вместо приветствия растерянно спросил:

— Кто ты? 

Дориан представился, чуть поклонился, и белая ткань соскользнула с его плеча, обнажив смуглую кожу, на которой чернели аккуратные буквы. Тревельян торопливо отвел глаза — пялиться на чужую метку было попросту неприлично. По тому, как приподнялись уголки губ Дориана, он понял, что тот успел поймать его взгляд. 

Позже, когда они беседовали в небольшой таверне Убежища, устроившись в уголке, подальше от посторонних глаз, Дориан сам поднял щекотливую тему.

— В Империуме, — начал он с предисловия, успевшего всего за день стать для Тревельяна привычным. — Метки порой срезают с кожи. Или сводят при помощи магии. Хотя почему "порой" — это довольно частая практика.

— Почему? — спросил Тревельян — должно быть, ужас и недоумение прозвучали в его голосе настолько отчетливо, что Дориан мягко похлопал его по руке.

— Заключить брак с подходящей партией — отличный способ упрочить свое положение. Надо ли говорить, что у судьбы — или Создателя — соображения насчет того, кто нам подходит, редко совпадают с нашими? 

Тревельян покачал головой.

— Прошу прощения, но я не могу сказать, что одобряю подобное отношение к меткам. В Песни Света сказано, что это — один из величайших даров Создателя...

— ...который не желал, чтобы дети его ступали по жизни в одиночку, — перебил Дориан. — Я тоже читал эту книгу — она довольно известна, знаешь ли. 

— Ты не согласен? — спросил Тревельян.

Дориан улыбнулся, но глаза его погрустнели.

— О, всецело согласен. Создатель точно знает, кто нужен мне в этой жизни — разве не здорово? 

— Ты не согласен, — уверился Тревельян, и Дориан улыбнулся чуть более искренне. — И все же совсем не скрываешь своей метки.

— Оставим этот разговор на потом? Давай пока сосредоточимся на Алексиусе, а не на моих сердечных делах?

— Я приму эти слова за обещание, что мы еще вернемся к данной теме, — предупредил Тревельян, и Дориан посмотрел на него со странным выражением во взгляде.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — уклончиво ответил он.

3.

Однажды Геральт с Лоуренсом поспорили, кто быстрее залезет на птичью башню. Маленькая Лионетта была их судьей — она стояла внизу, задрав рыжую головку, и наблюдала, чтобы ни один из них не сжульничал и непременно коснулся крыши. Геральту засветило в глаза солнце — и он сорвался. Падать было невысоко, но одна только мысль о коротком полете вниз еще долго вызывала у него дрожь и ужас — как и у его матери. 

Воспоминание о том падении ярко всплыло в памяти, когда зеленая вспышка подхватила Тревельна, будто поток щепку, понесла куда-то — и выбросила на влажный пол. Тревельян почувствовал запах сырости и ржавчины, поднялся на ноги — его сильно качнуло, — заметил в полутьме белое пятно мантии Дориана, и страх мгновенно швырнул его вперед (сапоги заскользили по влажной грязи), чтобы сжать плечи, заглянуть в лицо. 

— Дориан! Ты в порядке?

Глаза еще не привыкли к скудному освещению, но они стояли очень близко друг к другу — лицо у Дориана было растерянное, но смотрел он осмысленно. 

— Да, — пробормотал он, огляделся и покачал головой. — Нет. Не уверен!

— Алексиус применил какую-то магию, — счел нужным указать на очевидное Тревельян. — Ты знаешь, что именно произошло? Где мы? 

Дориан поморщился.

— Полагаю, Алексиус добился определенного успеха в своих экспериментах и переместил нас куда-то. Не ожидал, что у него получится!

Тревельян на всякий случай встряхнул его за плечи.

— Ты собрался радоваться его достижениям?! Ты, помнится, говорил, что он изучает магию времени!

Лицо Дориана стало обеспокоенным.

— Точно. Впрочем, сидя в этой темнице, мы ничего не добьемся — пойдем, попробуем разузнать, где мы... или когда.

Они и правда находились в темнице; толща камня глушила все звуки, и на какой-то миг Тревельян подумал — что если замок пуст? Что если в нем никого кроме них? Ощущение оказалось разрушено почти моментально — жалобным криком.

— Эй! Тут кто-нибудь есть?

Тревельян переглянулся с Дорианом — тот смотрел с той же неуверенностью, которую ощущал он сам. 

— Кто здесь? — снова позвал человек — тоскливо и отчаянно.

Тревельян кивнул Дориану, и они свернули в тот коридор, из которого доносился крик. В одной из камер обнаружился бледный длинноволосый мужчина — он уставился на них с отчаянной надеждой.

— Создателя ради, помогите мне! Клянусь, я не сделал ничего плохого! Ничего действительно ужасного, по крайней мере!

Тревельян был уверен, что так говорит абсолютное большинство узников — Дориан тоже недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Кто ты? — спросил Тревельян.

Мужчина судорожно сглотнул.

— Йован. Меня зовут Йован. Клянусь, то, что здесь происходит — не моя вина. 

— А мы уверены, что твоя, — заявил Дориан.

Йован замотал головой.

— Я отравил эрла, это правда. Но все остальное... клянусь, я не имею к этому отношения. Я уверен, там, в замке, уже и забыли обо мне. Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня здесь умирать...

— О каком эрле ты говоришь? — с замиранием сердца уточнил Тревельян, и не сдержал облегченного вздоха, когда Йован сказал:

— Эрле Эамоне, конечно!

Дориан наклонился к Тревельяну и шепнул, коснувшись горячими губами уха:

— Кажется, мы угодили во времена Пятого Мора? Я думаю, нам не стоит вмешиваться в события прошлого — вряд ли это хорошо закончится.

Йован по-прежнему обнадеженно смотрел на них — по другую сторону решетки. 

— Мне очень жаль, — честно сказал Тревельян.

Он был уверен, что Герой Ферелдена, обнаружив беднягу, не бросит его здесь — но героя Ферелдена еще предстояло дождаться.

— Нет, — прошептал Йован. — Нет, пожалуйста!

У Дориана было совершенно несчастное лицо, когда Тревельян обернулся, но он кивнул.

 

Они предпочли выбраться из замка, чтобы случайно не вмешаться в ход событий, но не стали уходить слишком далеко. На холме у деревни им повезло обнаружить чью-то покинутую стоянку, и Дориан немедленно извлек из поясной сумки какие-то записи и углубился в их изучение. Тревельян наблюдал за деревней — похоже, ночью там была битва, и теперь люди спокойно и деловито стаскивали мертвецов в кучу. Когда перевалило за полдень, из церкви вышли четверо и стали подниматься к мельнице. Первым шел красивый молодой мужчина, черноволосый и бледный; на его доспехе угадывались очертания герба, но расстояние мешало различить, какого именно. На шаг позади него, по левую руку, шагал светловолосый эльф — они то и дело перебрасывались друг с другом фразой-другой. Справа от лидера шла женщина с хасиндскими перьями на одежде, а замыкал отряд парнишка, показавшийся Тревельяну совсем юным — к его бедру то и дело прижимал морду мабари, и тот покорно трепал его за ушами.

— Не хочешь взглянуть на Героя Ферелдена? — спросил Тревельян, ощущая, как рассасывается чувство вины за оставленного в клетке Йована.

Дориан оторвался от своих бумаг, с интересом начал озираться и, приметив небольшую группу, расплылся в улыбке.

— Удивительно! А с ним... поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь — прославленная колдунья Морриган, бастард короля и Антиванский Ворон?

Тревельян кивнул.

— Ты не ошибаешься. Странно, что им делать на мельнице?

— Вряд ли им захотелось свежего хлеба, — фыркнул Дориан. — Впрочем, смотри... 

Со стороны замка к мельнице бежала женщина в сопровождении стражника. Дориан потер бровь.

— Я, кажется, подзабыл эту историю...

— Должно быть, это эрлесса, — предположил Тревельян, глядя, как женщина вступила в ожесточенный спор с Героем Ферелдена — впрочем, недолгий. Сперва ушла она, а следом за ней — рыжеволосый мужчина, тоже направившийся к замку. Герой Ферелдена со своим отрядом зашел на мельницу — и выходить они отчего-то не спешили. — Странно, чего они ждут?

Дориан задумчиво покачал головой, покусал нижнюю губу и решительно заявил:

— Они не ждут! Плох тот замок, из которого нет тайных ходов! Жаль, в нашей ситуации не все так просто...

— Но у тебя есть какие-то соображения? — с надеждой спросил Тревельян, и Дориан встрепенулся.

— Масса! Но в чем я уверен — так это в том, что для того, чтобы вернуться в наше время, понадобится амулет Алексиуса. К сожалению, я не представляю, как его найти. Хуже того — он может быть где... то есть когда угодно.

— Тогда почему мы с тобой оказались здесь?

Дориан потер лоб.

— Вероятно, события, происходившие здесь в то время, истончили завесу... нас зашвырнуло сюда как катапультой в брешь крепостной стены — но поблизости катапульт не наблюдается, так что... — он пожал плечами.

— В худшем случае нам придется прождать... сколько? Лет десять? — Тревельян оживился. — Что если мы сможем предотвратить взрыв на Конклаве? 

Дориан покачал головой.

— Подобная магия очень опасна, а последствия ее могут быть ужасны. Поверь мне: не стоит нам вмешиваться в течение времени. В худшем случае нам, пожалуй, и правда придется найти домик и лет десять пасти коз и выращивать пшеницу.

— Или мы можем попробовать найти способ вернуться, — предложил Тревельян.

Дориан улыбнулся.

— Или так.

 

По счастью, у них оказалась с собой приличная сумма золотом, а в деревне пустовало множество домов — староста с готовностью предоставил один в их полное пользование. Двухэтажный и крепкий, он был недурно обставлен — в спальне даже нашлась небольшая библиотека.

— Не минратоуский дворец, конечно, — пробормотал Дориан. — Но доводилось мне жить и в худших условиях.

В деревне им сочинили достаточно причин, по которым двое мужчин могли бы найти пристанище в Редклиффе — наибольшее распространение получила история, которая касалась пиратского происхождения Дориана. Тревельяну в ней отводилась роль похищенного сына аристократа, который влюбился в своего похитителя. У Дориана подобные измышления вызывали неописуемый восторг. Он продолжал чертить какие-то схемы и решать длинные уравнения; Тревельян, не в силах ничем помочь, порой вызывался помассировать его плечи, и Дориан неизменно с охотой соглашался. Тревельян приметил, что любые знаки внимания воспринимаются им с большим воодушевлением. 

Редклифф сильно пострадал от событий в замке — руки требовались буквально повсюду, и Тревельян, радуясь возможности заняться делом, помогал плотникам и охотникам, разбирал завалы и рубил дрова для рыженькой Беллы, державшей таверну.

Из замка не было никаких вестей.

Однажды вечером, когда уже стемнело, Дориан с таинственным видом добавлял в подогревавшееся над огнем вино какие-то травы и вдруг задумчиво произнес:

— Знаешь, я всегда считал себя натурой беспокойной и жадной до новых впечатлений, но тут... неожиданно неплохо. Передо мной стоит задача — трудная, но это и хорошо, местное население, узнав, что я маг, стало относиться ко мне как добродушному божку, Преподобная Мать оказалась блестящим собеседником, а ты... ты, друг мой...

Дориан нервно рассмеялся и качнул головой. 

— Я не хотел бы оказаться в подобной передряге с кем-то другим, — заверил Тревельян. — Возможно, я предпочел бы вообще в ней не оказываться, но... знаешь, я ужасно малодушен — но я рад возможности хоть недолго пожить без ощущения, что тысячи людей ждут от меня спасения.

Дориан ласково сжал его плечо сильными пальцами.

— Могу представить.

Напиток на вкус оказался просто волшебным — и, конечно же, развязывал языки. Они устроились на волчьей шкуре и болтали, пока за окнами не стало совсем темно, а котелок не опустел. 

— Говоря о возможности пожить без обязательств... — протянул Дориан и отставил кружку. — Я могу кое-что предложить.

Губы у него были горячими, вкус вина и пряностей подходил им невероятно. Тревельян стал отвечать на поцелуй раньше, чем пришли на язык тысячи возражений — и опомнился только тогда, когда Дориан оседлал его бедра.

— У тебя есть метка, — пробормотал он. — Нельзя...

Пальцы Дориана зарылись ему в волосы.

— Глупости, — шепнул он. — Я не предлагаю тебе любить меня вечно — только отлюбить на этой шкуре сегодня ночью.

Пленительная откровенность его слов заставила Тревельяна дернуть бедрам, прижимаясь тесней; Дориан заухмылялся.

— Если нам все-таки удастся вернуться в свое время — можем никогда не заговаривать об этом. Если же нет...

— У меня тоже есть, — хрипло сказал Тревельян. — Метка. 

Лицо Дориана застыло.

— О. Я понимаю.

— Ты очень нравишься мне, но Создатель...

— ...нашел тебе кого-то более подходящего, — перебил Дориан и скривил губы в улыбке, поднимаясь. — Я понимаю, не волнуйся. Что ж, пора спать, пожалуй?

Потеря его тепла ощущалась так болезненно, что Тревельяну пришлось стиснуть зубы.

4.

Вера Геральта в предназначение была абсолютной и безусловной — он с детства видел, как окружающие в смирении отступали перед волей Создателя, если дело касалось меток. Когда у Лоуренса проступила на пояснице нервной рукой выведенная надпись «юноша, вы кто?», тому было уже семнадцать, и обращение «юноша» он находил почти оскорбительным. Лоуренс всегда нравится девушкам, красивый, шустрый на язык, великодушный и храбрый, а недостаток серьезности матушка называла «простительным для юного возраста легкомыслием». Свою Родственную Душу он встретил год спустя после появления метки — желчного орлесианского аристократа, старше на пятнадцать лет и едва не затеявшего с Лоуренсом дуэль при знакомстве. Тогда Геральт впервые столкнулся с человеком, не желавшим признавать связь. Лоуренс быстро распрощался с юношеским легкомыслием и пошел к цели неумолимо, как тяжелая конница — орлесианец сдался через четыре месяца, а запасы вина в Оствике, как предполагал Геральт, за это время изрядно истощились.

Воля Создателя — мудрая и благая — была непререкаема. 

Он верил в это ровно до того дня, как Дориан его поцеловал.

Они по-прежнему много разговаривали, в том числе и о глубоко личных вещах, вместе исследовали окрестности, обсуждали различные теории, но в отношении Дориана появился легкий холодок — незаметный большую часть времени, но остро коловший в некоторые моменты. Иногда, наблюдая, как он покусывает кончик стилуса, размышляя над магической западней, Тревельян думал: возможно, в этот единственный раз Создатель допустил ошибку.

Холодная ферелденская весна плавно перетекла в лето — и однажды утром по Редклиффу прошел слушок, что возвратился что Герой Ферелдена — якобы, в сопровождении магов, и сразу направился в замок.

— Нам стоит с ним поговорить, — неожиданно предложил Дориан. 

Он сидел на лавочке под цветущей, томно пахшей яблоней, и наблюдал, как Тревельян тренируется с соломенным чучелом. Было жарко — Тревельян остался в одной лишь рубашке, и то и дело чувствовал, как чужой взгляд ласкает его тело. Ощущение было волнующим и приятным, и он, втайне себя стыдясь, нарочно красовался.

— Ты же был резко против того, чтобы вмешиваться в ход вещей, — заметил Тревельян.

Дориан пожал плечами.

— Нас там ждут Родственные Души и спасение мира, а мы пропадаем в прошлом. Не будем ничего говорить о том, почему мы здесь — но аккуратно расспросим о том, что творится в мире. У меня есть некоторые идеи.

Тревельян опустил лук.

— Послушай, по поводу меток и...

Дориан предупреждающе поднял ладонь — взгляд у него сделался неожиданно неприятным. 

— Ни слова. 

— Дориан, пожалуйста...

Дориан вскочил на ноги.

— Ни слова, я сказал! Не хватало только слушать твои оправдания — как будто тебе есть, за что оправдываться! Ты хороший парень, преданно ждешь свою Родственную Душу — великолепно! Я — не такой хороший парень и не припомню имен всех тех, с кем спал, но, ради Андрасте, я понимаю ценность метки — из-за нее я покинул Тевинтер! 

Дориан задохнулся, резко покраснел и вознамерился сбежать в дом. Тревельян настиг его у порога и прижал к себе спиной, крепко стиснув в объятьях.

— Пусти, — буркнул Дориан, не пытаясь, впрочем, вырваться. — Ты, чудовище, нас могут увидеть.

— И что? — удивился Тревельян. — Все и так считают, что я сбежал из семьи ради тебя, мой прекрасный капитан.

Он назвал Дориана прекрасным неосознанно, без намеренья польстить или даже просто сделать комплимент, но тот заулыбался.

— Прекрасный, значит? Достаточно прекрасный, чтобы сгладить ожидание Родственной Души?

Тревельян вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Проходящая мимо Донна весело подмигнула ему и демонстративно отвернулась.

— Речь не о скрашивании ожидания. Речь о...

— Замолчи, — тихо потребовал Дориан. — Замолчи, или, клянусь, я сам тебя заставлю. Не знаю, как, но...

— У меня есть пара идей, — заверил Тревельян и развернул его к себе.

Собственный вкус Дориана шел ему даже больше, чем винный.

 

Герой Ферелдена оказался приятным парнем, хоть и не очень разговорчивым — зато эльф по имени Зевран был словоохотлив за двоих. Бастард ферелденского короля, выпив немного, стал крайне добродушен и то и дело норовил кого-нибудь обнять; в целом, импровизированная попойка вышла славной. Кусланд охотно поделился важными новостями, а когда все уже были изрядно пьяны, рассказал даже о пропадающих в округе козах, и Зевран немедленно выдвинул пару шутливых предположений. Уже за полночь, прощаясь, Кусланд заметил:

— Вы, парни, все-таки привыкайте к местным обычаям — у нас метки принято прятать, вот и вы прикройте чем-нибудь плечи.

Дориан пьяно и томно улыбнулся, перевел взгляд на плечо Тревельяна и настороженно замер. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд он молча схватил Тревельяна за руку, торопливо попрощался с собутыльниками и Беллой — очевидно, сделавшими свои выводы — и потащил Тревельяна в сторону дома, а потом, не снимая обуви — в спальню, где стоял его стол.

— Смотри! — велел Дориан, сунув одну из бумаг Тревельяну под нос.

— Ты нашел решение? — восхитился он.

— Да! — почти выкрикнул Дориан. — Пропадающие козы... наше присутствие здесь не могло не... наверняка амулет притянет нас туда, где находится Алексиус... 

Дориан отчаянно помотал головой — никогда прежде Тревельян не видел его в таком волнении.

— Неважно! — выдохнул Дориан и поднял потемневшие глаза. — Посмотри на свое плечо! Это _мой_ почерк!


End file.
